<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jimmy's Tattoo by Bubbly12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555439">Jimmy's Tattoo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly12/pseuds/Bubbly12'>Bubbly12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Philophobia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bully (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Friendship, Gang Violence, Jimmy's Past, M/M, Murder, Post-Game(s), Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly12/pseuds/Bubbly12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While watching TV in the middle of the night, Petey notices that Jimmy has a tattoo. He asks where him where he got it and the answer surprises him. He soon learns about Jimmy's past experiences in one of his previous schools.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Hopkins/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Philophobia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jimmy's Tattoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if there are any errors, I wrote this on my phone because I was too stressed on trying to finish my work that has been piling up. So I wrote this to distract myself and maybe I can a sequel to this and write another experience Jimmy had in one of his other schools.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was almost midnight, both Jimmy and Petey were the only ones awake and on the couch watching TV. It was rerun on an old sitcom that had the two boys laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jimmy can you pass me my soda?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” Jimmy leaned down to grab Pete’s half finished soda can. That’s when Pete noticed a small tattoo on Jimmy’s collarbone. It looked like some kind of symbol. “Here you go Pete.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks and cool tattoo by the way. Where did you get from?” That surprised Jimmy and sheepishly covered it with hand as he looked away from his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh this thing? Yeah, I got it when I was thirteen at my fourth school I think.” Jimmy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete noticed that Jimmy was embarrassed of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean it Jimmy, it looks awesome.” He said, trying to cheer up the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the way it looks that bothers me, it’s what it represents.” Jimmy said with a serious tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s talk about this in my room, can’t take the risk of someone overhearing us.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside, both boys sat on the bed facing each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back then, I guess you can say I ran with “wrong crowd,” not as smart as Gary but just as manipulative.” Jimmy gave a small laugh, “It’s pretty funny now that I think about it. After what happened then, I should have known that Gary was the type of guy to stab you in the back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jimmy, what happened?” Pete asked, sounding worried. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Now Jimmy you better not get expelled from this place and Frank did a lot to get you in here.” His mom said, “And for God’s sake quit slouching!” She shrieked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me Jim, you’re going to love it here.” Frank was his third step father and to be honest he wasn’t so bad. Unlike the others, he was actually pretty cool. He even took him to see a baseball game. “Top ten best private schools in Liberty City.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You little-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucille, it’s fine. I’m sure he’s just nervous that it’s his first day.” Frank tells her. Jimmy opened the car door and got out, “Have a nice first day Jimmy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later.” Was Jimmy’s reply as he walked towards the front of the school.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jimmy received his schedule from the office, he headed off to his home room. He then spotted two girls taking at the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey do two know where class 306 is at?” Jimmy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, keep going straight down the hallway and then take a left.” One of the girls said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found the class and went inside to see that most of the students were either sitting down next to each other or standing close to friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seems like the teacher isn’t here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jimmy looked for an empty seat and found one. As he was about to sit someone stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That seat is already assigned to someone.” Jimmy turned to see a tall blonde haired boy. “You must be the new kid, James right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so how’d you know my name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the head boy of the class, I’ve also been assigned to show you around the school.” The boy had his hand out, “My name’s Josh.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy shook Josh’s hand and replied, “Jimmy, Jimmy Hopkins.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first week in school was uneventful, but outside was a different story. Josh seemed like a star student from the outside, but after school he was a deviant. Josh was part of a gang and on the third day, he introduced Jimmy to the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of them seemed to be adults in their late teens and early twenties. Couple were kids their own age but were from another school. They looked like the type of people you’d avoid if you saw them in the street. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“In the beginning it was just smashing mailboxes, smoking, drinking and occasionally robbing a liquor store.” Jimmy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basically what you do now.” Pete said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not true, I haven’t robbed a store in years and I quit smoking about a month ago.” Jimmy stated, “Trying to stay healthy here, plus I don’t want my breath to stink of smoke or I won’t be able to make out with the ladies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just the ladies?” Petey asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Jimmy teased back, “I honestly can’t tell which is better at times. Lola is a good kisser but she has nothing on Trent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ugh...Jimmy I didn’t need to know that.” Pete complained. “Anyways, what else happened with you and those guys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy leaned back as he clenched the bed covers with his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you and Gary, Josh was the closest to having a friend.” Jimmy then began to blush and look away. “He was also my first...love…”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jimmy explained that until Bullworth, Liberty Academy was the longest school he stayed in. During school he’d work on his assignments and during lunch he’d hang out with Josh. And since Josh was head boy, Jimmy could practically get away with anything because Josh would cover for him. Then the two would be involved with their gang and either be on the lookout or would be tagging around the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, this led to the two boys getting closer. Josh would invite Jimmy to his house and Jimmy the same. But Jimmy preferred if they hung out at Josh’s place. That way he didn’t have to witness his mom and Frank being all over each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night the boys were having their usual sleepover, but it was different this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jimmy, you awake?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am now.” Was Jimmy’s reply from his sleeping bag, “What’s up? Can’t sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh got off the bed and sat down on the floor next to Jimmy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about how a guy can like another guy in that way...” Josh said without looking at Jimmy, “What do you think about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy didn’t understand why Josh was bringing this all up in the middle of the night. Maybe it was just those random thoughts people get when they can’t sleep or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really have a problem with it.” Jimmy states and somehow that makes Josh less tense. He gives Jimmy a nervous glance, but moves a bit closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If someone you know liked guys the same way as girls, would you treat them differently?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josh what the heck are you talking about? Do you want to tell me something?” Jimmy asked. But in that second it clicked in his head where this conversation was leading. “Josh, are you gay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room got really quiet and no one was talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I mean I like girls, but I started to notice that some boys look kind of um...attractive.” Josh answered shyly. “I’m scared of what the gang would think? Like what they’ll do to me if they found out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that moment Jimmy grabbed Josh’s hand in a tight grip, but not hard enough to hurt. He gave Josh a sincere look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to let anyone hurt you and if they have a problem with it, they can answer me.” Jimmy declared. Josh couldn’t help but look at Jimmy with astonishment and without thinking, he pulled Jimmy into a kiss. It lasted a few seconds but Jimmy didn’t have any words. He was just really confused and it wasn’t like his first kiss or anything. Well it was his first with a boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh noticed that Jimmy wasn’t saying anything and began to apologize in a panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Jimmy! I don’t know what came over me! I didn’t mean-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no it’s cool man. It’s just I’m new to this is all.” Jimmy said, “Um, actually if you don’t mind but can we do it again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Josh asked tensely. Jimmy nodded his head and Josh gave a smile. “Alright then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both leaned in slowly and gently started to make out. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Well that was fast.” Pete said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Man, if only I had popcorn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Is that how you found out you liked guys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well not necessarily, I just knew that I liked him.” Jimmy answered, “Like I said, I was new to that stuff. But anyways, after that we started dating in secret.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kind of like Kirby when he’s with me or Trent. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like how Kirby is with you and Trent.” Pete said and Jimmy was about to ask how he knew, “I figured it out when I saw him punch Vance because of the flowers you gave him and when he sneaked into Trent’s room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much for keeping it a secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The two secret boyfriends would sneak off together and make out behind buildings or at each other’s homes. School was the same, but they felt more at ease there because it was just the two of them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jim, got you something.” Josh handed Jimmy a bouquet of flowers. They were both alone on the roof so it was safe to show their affection. “I know, kind of girly but whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy blushed as he stared at the flowers, and laughed a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw see, I knew that was stupid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No man, I really appreciate it.” Josh still looked unconvinced so Jimmy got closer and put his arms on Josh’s shoulders, “How about I show you how much I really like your gift.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both made out and then Josh said something that made Jimmy’s heart skip a beat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Jimmy Hopkins.” Josh said as he gently peeled down Jimmy’s collar to showcase the gang tattoo he had gotten. “Wish it was my name instead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy laughed again and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wouldn’t last long unfortunately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the boys left school grounds they met up with the gang. When they met up, they were told that one of their members was attacked and sent to the hospital by a rival gang. The plan was to send out a message that if ness with one of them they mess with all. Jimmy thought they were just going to beat the crap out of someone and that was it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They managed to track down two members of their rival gang. The oldest looked to be seventeen, while the youngest looked to be Jimmy’s age, thirteen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them formed a circle around the two teens and then emerged from all around. When the two took notice they just froze. The older kid finally decided to step in front of the other protectively and started swearing at everyone to back off. He threatened that if his gang found about this then they’re all going to pay. That didn’t seem to matter because everyone jumped in like a pack of wolves and started attacking them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy and Josh went after the younger kid. They took turns attacking him, but when Jimmy saw that he wasn’t fighting back and was curled in a fetal position he stopped. He saw that Josh was about to start stomping on the kid’s head and screamed for him to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josh stop! He’s had enough!” Josh glared at him, but ceased his assault, but not before giving one last kick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When everyone saw that the two were not able to fight back anymore they were about to leave, but someone shouted for them to wait. One of the oldest members of their gang pulled out a gun and walked over to the boy Jimmy and Josh beat up. He aimed at the kid’s head and Jimmy just froze. He looked at Josh as if he knew the answer, but he was just as shocked as he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other boy could barely lift his head but cried out, “No don’t! He’s not part of this! He’s my brother!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too late, the gun went off and all Jimmy could hear was the ringing sound in his ears and the screaming of the guy whose brother was killed.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Petey was speechless, like he couldn’t believe this was real. He knew Jimmy must gone through some hard shit in life, but to witness a murder at thirteen? It was insane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My God Jimmy…” Was the only thing Pete could say. Jimmy had his head down and couldn’t look up at his friend. He was too ashamed for being part of that in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that was going to happen. I wish I could take it all back but I can’t.” It was something he was going to live with for the rest of his life. “After a week, I couldn’t deal with it anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Pete asked him. Jimmy raised his head and turned to Pete with tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I had to.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jimmy kept to himself after that incident. Josh tried talking to him after school, but the best he could receive was short replies. Then during lunch, Josh grabbed Jimmy by the wrist and dragged him away to a secluded area. He threw Jimmy against a wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Josh shouted at, “Why have you been ignoring me?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did that kid have to die?!” Jimmy fired back. Josh stopped being angry and instead became confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To send a message not to fuck with us.” Josh answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought beating the crap out of them was the message!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jimmy you knew once you got involved this was going to happen sooner or later. That tattoo you have,” He points at Jimmy’s collarbone, “is of loyalty, so don’t start questioning shit now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loyalty also means no secrets right?” Jimmy questioned him. “So when are we going to tell them that we’re together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even fucking think about it Hopkins! Or I swear I’ll-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll do what?! What are you going to do to me Josh?!” Josh looked like he wanted to fight but instead walked away. “That’s right, just walk away!” Jimmy taunted, but when he figured he was alone he couldn’t stop the tears from falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After school, Jimmy went to find the nearest pay phone. He made an anonymous tip to the police and told them who the murderer was. He then went to the gang’s hideout and saw police were already outside and cuffed the guy who did it. Jimmy pretended to be confused and asked someone what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone must have seen us and snitched.” Jimmy then saw Josh staring at him intensely. He knew what Jimmy had done.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Did the police question you guys?” Pete asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we lied and said we didn’t see anything or weren’t involved. But the guy was still going to be sent for his other charges.” Jimmy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened between you and Josh after?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t end on good terms.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next day at school, Jimmy and Josh were still avoiding each other but once Jimmy was in the restroom he saw that Josh had followed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You either want to talk to me or use the restroom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came to talk.” Josh walked a couple step closer and said, “I know it was you Jimmy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about man?” Jimmy questioned as he stepped back. “Look Josh, I know we didn’t leave off good terms but I didn’t say anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me Jimmy to me.” Josh then said, “Don’t worry, unlike you I know how to keep a secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy looked remorseful and was about to reach towards Josh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I can’t risk having you run your mouth!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy felt a stabbing pain in his side. He looked down to see that Josh stabbed him with a switchblade. When it was pulled out, Jimmy was already on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Jimmy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh soon left Jimmy to bleed out on the bathroom floor. Luckily someone walked in to use the restroom and spotted Jimmy. He was quickly rushed into the hospital and received stitches. Police questioned him and he lied and said that one of the rival gangs must have seen him walk to school. They snuck in and stabbed him. The police obviously knew he was lying, but Jimmy still kept to his story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why he was covering for Josh, but it was like autopilot. Maybe he wanted to prove his loyalty or maybe there was still a part of him that still loved him. Didn’t matter, once the school found out that he was part of a violent gang they expelled him. Frank tried to persuade the school, but a day later he was busy with the divorce papers. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell them he stabbed you!?” Petey shouted. “Are you crazy!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so loud Pete, everyone is going to hear.” Jimmy said. “And I don’t know why, I just did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just um uh...do you need a hug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Both boys started laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“No thanks,</span> <span>I think I’m going to be okay.” Jimmy then yawned and said, “Now get out of here, cause I feel like about to knock out soon.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Jimmy.” As Pete was walking towards the door, he stopped and turned to look at Jimmy. “And Jimmy, you deserved better than Josh, not even Gary was that messed up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy gave a small smile and thanked Pete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning after Jimmy heard knocking on the door. He opened the door to see Kirby holding a bouquet of flowers that he probably got from the girl’s dorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jimmy I know I said on our last date it didn’t mean anything. But please, give me another chance.” Kirby begged. Jimmy looked at the flowers and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but it better be somewhere nice.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>